Quel timing très chère!
by Teyla-shan
Summary: TR/OC Deux personnes assez inattendues se rencontrent dans un café. Commence alors une conversation étrange, tumultueuse et rythmée par un retourneur de temps corrigeant mauvais départs, bourdes inconsidérées ou affreux clichés.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous!

Voilà... je me résous enfin à poster cette histoire sur le site, mais ceux qui me connaissent l'ont sans doute déjà lue. Délire qui est venu hanter mes pensées, après avoir moi-même vécu un rendez-vous que je préférerais passer sous silence… Et voilà ce que mon pauvre esprit a trouvé pour ce venger! Manque plus que le retardataire en question le lise pour que la fête soit complète… En attendant j'espère que vous vous amuserez autant que moi!

Un OS à deux protagonistes, dont le beau ténébreux de service, et qui traite indirectement du pouvoir du temps… un grand pouvoir que de le contrôler, et le rêve de pas mal d'Hommes à travers les siècles.

Donnez-moi vos impressions;-)

* * *

_**...: Quel timing très chère :...**_

**_A strange meeting_**

Assise à une table du Mind's Fair café de l'allée Embrumée, la belle inconnue soupira. C'était plutôt son esprit qui commençait à s'embrumer, pensa t-elle en jetant un énième regard à la rue déserte qui s'étendait à travers la vitre.

Son humeur ne s'arrangea guère lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la pendule du fond. Trois quarts d'heure de retard ! C'était du tout lui ça ! Incapable de tenir une parole lorsque les choses devenaient un tantinet plus sérieuses. Fuir les responsabilités aussi, tant qu'on est dans les critiques. Sans mentionner les nombreuses excuses montées d'une main de maître, et capables de convaincre le plus intelligent des esprits.

L'atmosphère de la salle, joyeux et coloré, contrastait extrêmement avec son humeur morne. Seul un vieux couple de grincheux à l'allure de sorciers démodés et installés non loin d'elle, avait le mérite de refléter son état d'esprit…Merlin, il fallait vite qu'elle se change les idées…

Après s'être fait servir un quatrième café, la belle se plongea donc dans la lecture d'un livre qu'elle connaissait déjà du bout des doigts. Ceci avec tant de ferveur, comme à l'accoutumée quand il s'agissait de son sujet de prédilection, qu'elle ne remarqua pas l'arrivée silencieuse d'un étranger. Se sentant longuement observée, elle daigna lever les yeux pour découvrir qui osait l'interrompre dans sa lecture : un jeune homme tout de noir vêtu, et terriblement séduisant.

Passablement déçue même si elle ne se faisait plus d'illusions quant à la venue de son soi disant 'rendez-vous', un sentiment de surprise mêlé d'un soupçon de curiosité la submergea. Elle le détailla des yeux.

Une broche ornée de deux serpents d'argent aux yeux émeraude, lovés entre eux dans un S parfait, fermait élégamment sa cape de sorcier._ Simple,_ pensa t-elle, _mais porté avec une telle classe_. Son charisme était impressionnant, et sa seule présence semblait suffisante à intimer silence et respect autour de lui.

_Etrange_, se dit-elle.

Si son allure n'avait d'égale, rien n'était comparable à ses yeux. Des yeux d'un noir profond, semblables à un gouffre sans fond dans lequel il semblait risqué de s'y laisser attirer. Et la métaphore restait faible. Mais ce fut tout ce dont son esprit avait réussi à produire sur le moment. Ses cheveux d'ébène faisaient admirablement bien ressortir son visage d'une pâleur exquise. Un teint parfait.

Mais il ne fallait pas se méprendre. Et la belle ne savait que trop penser de la tournure prise par les rencontres inattendues, avec de mystérieux inconnus, si beaux et sombres étaient-ils. Surtout ces temps-ci.

...: :...

**Tom **: Pardonnez-moi mais, cette place est-elle libre ?

_Sa voix… était à la hauteur de son physique, un murmure grave et sensuel._

**L'inconnue **: Pardon ?

_C'était ce qu'elle avait bêtement trouvé à lui répondre, toujours en le fixant intensément tant il était…_

**Tom : **Ce siège est-il déjà occupé ? _dit-il en désignant la chaise lui faisant face._

_Se maudissant intérieurement pour s'être laissée si facilement impressionner, elle se reprit._

**L'inconnue : **Oui, il l'est.

**Tom **: Oh je vois. Très bien, désolé.

**L'inconnue **: C'est sûr…, mais ce n'est rien.

...: _le retourneur de temps tourna rapidement, ne laissant pas au temps lui même le loisir d'achever sa course_ :...

**Tom **: Pardonnez-moi mais, cette place est-elle libre ?

**L'inconnue** : Elle l'est, mais j'attends normalement quelqu'un.

**Tom :** Puis-je m'installer en attendant sa venue ?

**L'inconnue **: Il est très en retard, en fait…

**Tom **:_ J'_ai voyagé à travers le temps pour ne pas l'être.

**L'inconnue **: Bien essayé.

**Tom **: C'est sûr…, mais ce n'est rien.

...: _retourneur de temps_ :...

**Tom :** Quelqu'un occupe t-il déjà ce siège ?

**L'inconnue :** Non

**Tom :** Le puis-je ?

**L'inconnue** : Non

**Tom **: Oh ! _répondit-il en sortant sa baguette._

...: _retourneur de temps_ :...

**Tom :** Quelqu'un occupe t-il déjà ce siège ?

**L'inconnue **: Non, il est libre.

**Tom :** Le puis-je ?

**L'inconnue **: Allez-y, je vous en prie.

**Tom **: C'est très aimable.

_Il s'assit alors qu'elle reporta son attention sur son livre._

Il ne semblait y avoir aucun autre siège de libre.

**L'inconnue **: Mm-hm, _répondit-elle toujours absorbée par ses pages et ses lignes_.

**Tom **: un endroit paisible, mais qui ne doit pas être l'idéal pour vous.

**L'inconnue** : Mm-hm.

**Tom** : Qu'êtes-vous en train de lire avec tant d'attention ? _lui fit-il remarquer en la dévisageant._

**L'inconnue **: Un livre que j'aimerai poursuivre tranquillement, en 'adorable-miss-je-sais-tout-amoureuse-des-vieux-grimoires-poussièreux-et-adeptes-des-sectes-de-fans-de-bibliothèques', si toutefois, vous ni voyez aucun inconvénient.

...: _retourneur de temps_ :...

**Tom** : il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir d'autres sièges de libre.

**L'inconnue **: Mm-hm, _répondit-elle sans se décrocher de son livre._

**Tom **: c'est un endroit paisible pour lire.

**L'inconnue** : je le pense aussi, oui. Mais prenez donc place je vous prie, _lui dit-elle en lui lançant cette fois ci un regard intense_.

_Et avec une surprenante élégance, il s'installa en face d'elle. _

**Tom **: Quel est ce livre que vous sembliez dévorer des yeux ?

**L'inconnue** : 'L'histoire de Poudlard'

**Tom** : Oh, bien. Je craignais que cela ne soit encore l'un de ces misérables écrits moldus.

...: _retourneur de temps_ :...

**Tom :** Qu'êtes vous en train de lire de si passionnant?

**L'inconnue **: 'L'histoire de Poudlard'

**Tom** : Ah, cet ouvrage.

**L'inconnue** : Vous l'avez lu ? _demanda t-elle avec une ferveur qui le fit sourire_.

**Tom** : Pas… vraiment. Mais le sang mêlé que j'ai moi-même éviscéré un jour, le tenait encore entre ses mains. Peut-être est-il finalement digne d'intérêt ?

...: _retourneur de temps_ :...

**Tom :** Quel est ce livre ?

**L'inconnue **: 'L'histoire de Poudlard'

**Tom **: Ah, cet ouvrage.

**L'inconnue **: Vous l'avez lu ? _demanda t-elle avec excitation_.

**Tom **: Je suis plutôt un admirateur de 'L'histoire des préfets célèbres'.

**L'inconnue** : Un livre très intéressant.

**Tom** : En effet. Mais je vous avoue avoir trouvé mon réel intérêt dans 'Grandeur et décadence de la Magie Noire', même si son impact sur moi fut limité lorsque je l'ai découvert. Un simple plagiat d'un excellent travail appelé 'Abyssus Abyssum Invocat'.

**L'inconnue :** Ce genre de lecture… n'est pas destiné à n'importe qui.

**Tom **: Perspicace très chère.

_Peut-être fut-ce l'effet de son imagination, mais pendant l'espace d'un instant, la belle vit un éclat de démence traverser ses yeux de rêve._

Mais, croyez-vous qu'un mage capable de faire frémir le monde de son seul nom, et de soumettre quiconque à ses moindres désirs, l'est vraiment ?

...:_ retourneur de temps _:...

**Tom :** Ah, cet ouvrage.

**L'inconnue :** Vous l'avez lu ? _s'exclama t-elle le regard pétillant de malice._

**Tom :** Oui. Peu de temps après avoir reçu la visite d'un certain professeur, devenu actuel directeur. J'étais très spécial… selon lui, mais le malheureux ne savait combien cela allait s'avérer vrai…

**L'inconnue :** Oh, et où étiez-vous avant vos études ?

**Tom :** Dans un maudit orphelinat. L'œuvre d'un idiot de moldu censé être mon père. Lui et ses misérables semblables l'ont cependant payé de leur vie.

_A ces derniers mots, il s'opéra en lui un changement saisissant et atroce. La haine envahit si brusquement son merveilleux visage, que la belle recula sur sa chaise. Jamais elle n'avait vu une aussi parfaite incarnation de la malveillance. Dans un rire glacial, il ajouta :_

Et ce fut avec un plaisir démesuré que je m'appropriai l'âme de ses êtres indignes. Mon règne de ténèbres et ma quête vers l'immortalité, ne faisaient que commencer…

...: _retourneur de temps_ :...

**L'inconnue : **Et où étiez-vous avant vos études ?

**Tom :** Je préfère davantage m'attarder sur mes années passées à Poudlard. De très bons souvenirs, à vrai dire…

_Un sourire en coin était apparu sur ses fines lèvres. Et quelles lèvres… Elle se gifla mentalement avant de sourire à son tour._

**L'inconnue :** Oui. Poudlard est un lieu important, où il y fait bon vivre. Il signifie tellement de choses à mes yeux…

**Tom :** Mm hm. Mais votre grand père n'est pas quelqu'un de très facile à cerner, _ajouta t-il d'un air sournois. _Le vieux fou avait même tendance à devenir quelque peu… ennuyeux.

La belle lui lança un regard surpris, ce qui sembla hautement le satisfaire. _Comment avait-il su ?_ se demanda t-elle, perplexe. Il n'avait quand même pas osé… la légilimencie ! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Quelle imprudence ! Rêvasser sur ses dernières années à Poudlard et laisser vagabonder ses pensées sans protection aucune, et devant le premier venu ! Mieux aurait-il fallut lui raconter l'ensemble de sa vie pendant qu'elle y était !

Une voix qu'elle commençait à connaître… et à apprécier malgré elle, la sortit aussitôt de ses songes :

**Tom :** Détrompez-vous ma chère, je n'ai nul eu besoin de forcer l'entrée de votre esprit. Bien qu'il regorge sûrement d'informations très intéressantes...

_Il se pencha légèrement vers elle et ajouta d'un ton plus bas :_

Et croyez-moi, je connais encore bien d'autres choses… passionnantes.

**L'inconnue :** Comment…

Mais elle n'eut guère le temps d'achever sa question, si toutefois cela en était une. Ses yeux couleur chocolat se plongèrent sans résistance dans ce sombre et dangereux regard… et ce fut tout ce dont elle se souvint avant de sombrer dans les méandres des ténèbres.

...

_TBC_...

* * *

**N/A: **j'espère que ça vous a plu! Car l'écrire fut un véritable plaisir!

En fait, lorsque je l'ai écrit, j'avais prévu de faire un chapitre unique... mais je me suis vite rendu compte qu'il serait un peu trop long (et oui, les trèèès longs chapitres ne plaisent pas à tout le monde et je ne peux malheureusement pas tous vous satisfaire!) J'ai donc décidé de le décliner en trois chapitres, mais gardez quand même en tête que c'est un OS (un peu particulier) quand vous le lirez! Encore merci pour votre attention.

**Joyeuses fêtes à tous!**

_+Teyla+_


	2. Chapter 2

_**...: Quel timing très chère :...**_

_**Dream or reality? I ought to know...**_

_Mais elle n'eut guère le temps d'achever sa question, si toutefois cela en était une. Ses yeux couleur chocolat se plongèrent sans résistance dans ce sombre et dangereux regard… et ce fut tout ce dont elle se souvint avant de sombrer dans les méandres des ténèbres._

* * *

Ce fut une odeur de vieux parchemins mouillés qui la ramena à la réalité. Et comme pour confirmer ses doutes, ce n'était plus l'ambiance chaleureuse du Mind's Fair qui l'entourait, mais un lieu obscur ayant les faibles rayons de lune pour simple éclairage. Adossée contre ce qui lui semblait être une étagère, la belle fut prise d'un sentiment étrange, elle avait l'impression… _de rêver_, pensa t-elle. Un rêve éveillé.

"Approche," murmura une voix dans le fin fond des ténèbres. Une voix qu'elle connaissait.

Une voix terriblement suave qui enveloppa son esprit comme une écharpe de soie, guidant chacun de ses pas.

Et elle le vit lui, se tenant tout près d'elle, le séduisant jeune homme au regard de rêve, Tom. _Tom ?_ s'étonna t-elle, _mais comment connaîtrais-je son nom si…_

"Par ici," dit-il en pressant ses épaules pour l'orienter.

"Ne me… touchez pas," lui répondit-elle, un brin de menace dans la voix.

"Tiens, on se réveille enfin." Son air moqueur l'exaspéra de plus belle, mais il ne lui laissa pas le bénéfice du commentaire et ajouta :

"Lorsque je te touche, ne me dis pas d'arrêter." Bien que son ton intransigeant lui intimait le silence, elle répliqua :

"Vous êtes affreusement sûr de vous." Puis son regard fit le tour de la pièce, tentant brièvement de repérer les lieux et, par la même occasion, de trouver quelque chose à utiliser contre un sorcier armé et prétentieux. Elle ne distingua que des rangées d'étagères, elles-mêmes remplies de ce qui lui paraissait être des livres.

"Je pensais qu'une sorcière aussi douée que tu prétends l'être, saurait qu'il n'y a pas d'issue possible à ce lieu. Tu es piégée ici, avec moi, et je pense que tu sais pourquoi," avait-il dit toujours en lui ouvrant le chemin.

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant l'une des étagères. Levant le regard vers la reliure d'un ouvrage assez épais, une inscription en anciennes runes l'éclaira précisément sur le lieu où ils se tenaient : Poudlard, la réserve interdite. Etait inscrit : "Histoire de Poudlard."

_Qu'est-ce que ce livre pouvait-il bien faire dans cette section?_ se demanda t-elle malgré la situation inappropriée dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

"Intriguant, n'est-ce pas…_Déséa_ ?

"Je n'ai pas le souvenir de vous avoir donné mon nom," s'écria t-elle, "et à quoi rime tout ceci ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici avec vous et pourquoi ai-je l'impression de déjà vous connaître ?" continua t-elle d'un trait.

"Ttt Ttt, chaque chose en son temps ma chère," avait-il susurré à son oreille, la faisant frissonner de… _d'envie ? _s'offusqua t-elle ! Et aux dernières paroles prononcées par le sorcier, elle l'avait parfaitement imaginé, lui souriant de sa façon si énigmatique.

"Tu es intelligente Déséa, une sorcière dotée d'un potentiel certain. La digne petite-fille de Dumbledore. Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai voulu te conduire en ces lieux, avec moi, ce soir ? Est-ce par intérêt pour le vieux fou ? Crois-tu que je perde mon temps avec n'importe qu'elle jeune femme? Qu'elle ait ou non lu 'L'Histoire de Poudlard' ?"

La belle lui faisait maintenant face et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Ce regard perçant, glacial, mais qui donnait pourtant l'impression de voir brûler les feux les plus ardents du fin fond de l'enfer.

"Vous l'avez lu…" articula t-elle faiblement.

"Vingt deux fois pour être plus précis. Bien que cela ne soit pas mon chiffre fétiche…Et je ne serais nullement étonné si je parvenais à y trouver mon nom d'inscrit." Il avait glissé ses doigts dans les cheveux sombres de la belle, agrippant quelques mèches au passage. "Combien de fois, Déséa ?"

"Dix neuf, mais…" Pour une raison qui dépassait son entendement, ses genoux arrivèrent difficilement à la soutenir. Elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui… lisait avec autant de passion qu'elle-même.

"Bien, voyons cela…" Ces mains s'attardèrent un instant sur son cou, et la belle se figea lorsqu'elle les sentit descendre le long de son dos puis encercler sa taille. Il reprit :

"Qu'est-il question… page 457 ?" l'entendit-elle demander dans un souffle contre ses cheveux.

Elle trembla. "La Chambre des Secrets."

"Page 81 ?" continua t-il.

"Les… fondateurs de Poudlard lorsqu'ils ont créés les différentes maisons," reprit-elle.

"Mm-hm… page 1023 ?"

"La vie des quatre premiers préfets en chef…oh Merlin, que m'avez-vous fait ?

Lui semblait avoir une idée très précise de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

"Qui..."

"… je suis ?" la coupa t-il en plaçant un doigt sur sa bouche. "Tu vas très vite le savoir, Déséa."

Le corps de la belle tout entier fut pris de faibles frémissements à ce contact. Elle se sentait envahie par un désir inconnu qu'elle ne se souvint pas avoir déjà expérimenté. Il avait jailli sans prévenir, et s'écoulait au plus profond de son être comme une eau limpide. Son esprit luttait pourtant contre ses sens, la prévenant de se dégager au plus vite de cette étreinte… dangereuse. Elle n'osait pas le toucher.

Et comme pour répondre à la gêne de la sorcière, il lui saisit les mains et l'attira encore un peu plus contre lui. Si proche qu'elle pouvait à présent s'imprégner de son odeur enivrante.

"4513…Irlande, le pays où le premier vampire fut créé, douze, le nombre de façon d'anéantir un loup garou, dont une plus particulièrement distractive, 1824, l'année de création du premier sort impardonnable. 107, l'interférence fâcheuse du ministère dans certaines… affaires," ajouta t-il toujours dans le même murmure. "886…"

"La défaite de Grindelwald face à Dumbledore lorsque la magie des…ancêtres, se retourna contre lui."

"Exact," répondit-il en frôlant ses lèvres. "Et un peu plus loin…le sujet essentiel."

Elle pu tout juste prononcer les prochains mots. "Une époque sombre. Les difficultés du corps enseignant de Poudlard et… du reste de la communauté magique devant la montée en puissance de Lord…"

Mais encore une fois, il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Les yeux illuminés d'une teinte folle, il enserrait déjà son doux visage de ses deux mains et ses lèvres la condamnèrent au silence dans un baiser possessif et avide. Et elle ne pu en réprimer un frisson de plaisir…

Lorsqu'une évidence soudaine la frappa de plein fouet. A cette simple pensée, sa respiration s'accéléra, et elle sentit son sang se glacer et son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. _Comment est-ce possible ?_ _Non, cela ne pouvait pas l'être_. _Mon pire ennemi. _Ce qu'elle venait d'éprouver…l'avait-elle éprouvé pour…

"… **Voldemort,**" souffla t-elle.

En un geste réflexe, elle tenta de se dégager de son emprise mais celui-ci la maintenait prisonnière entre ses bras.

Les lèvres du sorcier remuèrent contre sa joue et elle frissonna de nouveau sous la chaleur humide de son souffle :

"Allons, allons Déséa. Ma chère Déséa. Mon nom te ferait-il autant d'effet ?"

"Vous… en avez sans doute une idée très précise," répliqua t-elle d'une voix fébrile. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout cela ? Pourquoi ne pas m'éliminer tout de suite ? Il devrait pertinemment savoir que Dumbledore ne se laissera pas influencer aussi facilement…que je préférais mou…_

"Tss, quelles vilaines pensées j'entends là. Tu sembles sous estimer à quel point j'ai des méthodes on ne peut plus persuasives. Et quel serait l'intérêt d'éliminer un si précieux atout ? ricana t-il. Un atout… que j'ai en ma possession et à ma disposition."

"Vous ne posséder rien. Jamais!" s'entendit-elle s'exclamer. Elle avait cependant un mal fou à calmer sa respiration, son cœur battant au point de vouloir exploser.

Elle se retint tout juste de crier lorsque sa tête fut tirée en arrière d'une main vive, agrippant fermement ses cheveux.

"Je ne m'attendais guère mieux venant de ta part. Les langues fourchues et les esprits ardents sont beaucoup plus distrayants… à dompter."

Le sorcier relâcha un peu la pression de son étreinte, mais maintient la tête de la belle dans une position telle qu'il la forçait à fixer ses yeux.

_Ce regard…_

"Le ressens-tu Déséa ? Ce pouvoir qui sommeille en toi ? Il ne demande pourtant qu'à être utilisé, à être consommé et à jaillir en une force destructrice." _Le pouvoir du vieux fou…_ entendit-elle chuchoter dans son esprit.

"Peux-tu seulement imaginer la puissance palpable et grisante qui dérive d'un meurtre ? Myrtle fut la première, ensuite Peeves, puis mon père, oh ce misérable lâche… Tu n'as pas idée de la fascination, de ce plaisir exquis, de la véritable nature de ton pouvoir. Se sentir si _vivant_ lorsque l'on ôte soi-même la vie, tel le ferait un vampire en se délectant du sang de sa victime. Personne n'est à l'abri de ce désir, de cette force, si grande soit son innocence…"

_La folie dans toute sa grandeur_, pensa t-elle.

_Mais les __folies__ n'ont de __beauté__ qu'à __condition__ d'__être __totales, _lui répondit une voix familière.

"Le temps fera son œuvre, ma chère Déséa."

_...: retourneur de temps :..._

_TBC..._

* * *

Voilà! J'ai eu quelques problème de post avec ce chapitre... allez savoir pourquoi! J'espère qu'il est bien en entier cette fois. Sinon je vous réexplique un peu ce brusque changement de décor... c'est un peu étrange et déroutant, je l'avoue, mais c'est comme ça que mon esprit (_ah non ne me regardez pas comme ça!) _a imaginé les choses... Quel plaisir de mener ce sublimissime ténébreux par le bout du nez, même si dans ce chapitre, c'est lui qui mène la danse...

Le temps a une place assez importante dans l'histoire, même si je me joue un peu de lui, grâce au retourneur. Dans ce chapitre, nous sommes comme qui dirait, dans le "monde des rêves", ou plutôt dans le rêve prémonitoire de Déséa... Puis, on sera de retour au café, la conversation va se poursuivre et le retourneur de temps refaire des siennes!

Ceci dit, je vous laisse lire le prochain et dernier chapitre! En espérant recevoir une petite review de votre part... une minute de votre temps! (_merci FloOo's, ton enthousiasme me fait chaud au coeur!)_


	3. Chapter 3

----------------

_**...: Quel timing très chère :...**_

-----

_**Don't trust my dear.**_

_"Le temps fera son œuvre, ma chère Déséa." _

--------

...: _retourneur de temps_ :...

--------

* * *

**L'inconnue : **Et où étiez-vous avant vos études ? 

**Tom :** Je préfère davantage m'attarder sur mes années passées à Poudlard. De très bons souvenirs, à vrai dire…

**L'inconnue : **Oh, vous y êtes également allé? Et avez-vous aimé 'L'Histoire de Poudlard' ?

**Tom :** Je l'ai dévoré, _répondit-il un sourire carnassier suspendu aux lèvres_. Un hiver entier m'a suffit à découvrir toutes les éditions existantes."

**L'inconnue : **Lorsque je l'ai commencé, je n'ai pu résister à continuer de lire. Une véritable passion, un attrait incontrôlable dont je ne pouvais me détourner. Les descriptions sont incroyables, les concepts si grands."

**Tom :** Une œuvre faite de main de maître, j'en conçois. Il surpasse tous les autres écrits d'Histoire que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer, transcende le temps et les époques…"

**L'inconnue :** Je n'aurais pas mieux dit moi-même.

**Tom :** Pardonnez ma maladresse mais, je ne crois pas m'être présenté. Je suis Tom…Tom Riddle, _ajouta t-il avec son éternel regard. Enigmatique._

**L'inconnue :** Déséa.

**Tom :** Charmé.

**L'inconnue :** Votre nom ne m'est pas inconnu…et il me semble bien l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

**Tom :** La salle des trophées de Poudlard sans doute.

**L'inconnue :** C'est exact ! Vous aviez du être un élève remarquable et votre parcours exemplaire, pour que votre nom y figure. Etonnant…

_Il lança à la belle un de ses regards si flamboyant, dont lui seul détenait le secret._

**Tom :** Vous n'avez pas idée… mais un mage noir digne de ce nom se doit d'être à la hauteur de sa réputation. Entre terroriser la Grande Bretagne et la moitié de la planète, pourchasser moldus, traîtres et sang-de-bourbes et, déceler de futurs talents susceptibles de servir ma noble cause… mon temps est assez bien rempli et mes compétences essentielles. En effet.

---------

...: _retourneur de temps_ :...

---------

**Tom :** Je suis Tom.

**L'inconnue :** Déséa.

**Tom :** Un merveilleux prénom. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Vous venez souvent ?

**L'inconnue :** Pourquoi cette question ? _demanda t-elle le regard inquisiteur._

**Tom :** Toujours autant sur la défensive ? Je suis simplement intéressé

**L'inconnue : **Réellement intéressé ou est-ce une simple stratégie de drague ?

_Le rire du sorcier sonna comme une douce musique à ses oreilles lorsqu'il lui répondit :_

**Tom :** …réellement intéressé, je veux simplement mieux connaître la personne à laquelle je m'adresse.

**L'inconnue :** Ou vous essayez juste de me faire la conversation, d'une façon très habile certes, jusqu'à ce qu'il vous prenne l'envie de m'inviter dans votre somptueux manoir histoire de venir vous écouter jouer d'un instrument de musique, lequel vous pratiquez naturellement comme un dieu, ou pour me montrer un de ces admirables sortilèges dont vous seul avez connaissance et dont personne n'a jamais entendu parler.

Ou encore parce que vous avez secrètement appris à cuisiner comme un maître et, que vous avez prévu de me saouler ou de m'empoisonner au choix ; parce qu'en fait vous vouliez vraiment me draguer, mais que vos talents dans le domaine laissent à désirer.

Car malgré ce que tout le monde pense, vous ne vous êtes pas remis de votre manque terrible d'affection étant enfant, que vous en êtes sévèrement perturbé et que vous feriez tout et n'importe quoi pour trouver l'âme sœur ou un semblant d'amour dans ce monde cruel.

Après quoi, vous finirez par fondre en larmes, et attendre que je vous réconforte avec des mots doux pendant des heures. Puis vous partirez sans une explication, organiserez un meeting secret dans le but d'éliminer l'un de mes proches, et ensuite, reviendrez pour me mentir à nouveau en me révélant qu'en réalité, je ne suis qu'un simple pion sur votre échiquier, que vous pouviez avoir toutes les filles de vos rêves les plus fous, élèves du passé, présent, ou futur de l'Histoire de Poudlard. Mais que la majorité d'entre elles avaient fini par atterrir à Ste mangouste, ou finir comme traître, ou encore tout simplement tuées, ce dû à un contact trop prolongé à votre sombre puissance.

Sans omettre le fait que je devrais supporter votre obsession pour l'un de mes meilleurs amis, que vous n'arrivez pas à tuer et, votre aversion pour un directeur dont le seul nom vous rend malade, éternellement damné par un sentiment mêlé de haine et de respect à leur égard. Ce que vous tenterez d'expliquer en prônant l'excuse d'une relation trèèès compliquée, que vous vous obstinez à entretenir pendant plus de soixante longues et pénibles années.

Croyez-vous pouvoir me duper de la sorte, Lord Voldemort ?

----------

...: _retourneur de temps :..._

_---------_

**Tom :** Vous venez souvent ?

**L'inconnue :** Tout le temps.

**Tom :** Je ne vous ai pourtant jamais croisé auparavant...

**L'inconnue :** Des horaires différents sans doute ?

**Tom : **Le temps est une énigme…passée, présente et future. Bref, passons.

_La belle lui adressa un regard intrigué._

Lorsque je suis arrivé, vous sembliez attendre quelqu'un ? Un ami intime?

**L'inconnue : **c'est assez compliqué.

**Tom : **Et en quoi l'est-ce, si je peux me permettre ?

**L'inconnue :** Non, vous ne pouvez pas.

----------

_...: retourneur de temps _:...

_---------_

**L'inconnue : **Il est l'un de mes professeurs.

**Tom :** Pas le maître des potions j'espère ?

---------

...: _retourneur de temps :..._

_--------_

**L'inconnue : **Un joueur de Quidditch aussi célèbre qu'arrogant, qui, lorsqu'il ne passe pas son temps à déblatérer sur son sport préféré, est obsédé par une guerre qui n'en finie plus et un mage noir surpuissant.

**Tom :** Je vois…merci du compliment.

---------

...: _retourneur de temps _:...

--------

**Tom :** Lorsque je suis arrivé, vous sembliez attendre quelqu'un ? Un ami intime?

**L'inconnue : **Juste mon livre.

**Tom : **Charmant. Cependant, sortir pour lire seule un soir de week-end est quelque peu ennuyeux, ne croyez-vous pas ?

**L'inconnue :** Je trouve cela assez romantique au contraire. D'un point de vue ambitieux et existentialiste.

**Tom :** C'est très anglais comme réflexion, une envie de transplaner à Londres ?

**L'inconnue : **Je n'ai malheureusement pas encore passé mon permis de transplanage. Mais j'envisageai bientôt d'utiliser un portoloin pour me rendre à la bibliothèque.

Et en ce qui vous concerne, êtes-vous déjà lié à quelqu'un ? _demanda t-elle avec intérêt._

**Tom :** C'est compliqué.

**L'inconnue :** Et en quoi l'est-ce? Si vous me le permettez.

**Tom : **Et bien… je ne peux plus me passer d'un innocent ténébreux à lunettes, aux yeux verts et profonds, sans parler de la superbe cicatrice que j'ai eue l'honneur de lui faire lorsqu'il était encore au berceau.

---------

...: _retourneur de temps _:...

--------

**Tom :** Une auteure moldue, dont le talent m'exaspère, s'obstine à dire que je ne peux éprouver l'ombre d'un sentiment.

--------

_...: retourneur de temps_ :...

_--------_

**Tom : **Trouver celle qui me conviendra, tout en étant prête à m'accepter tel que je suis… est assez délicat.

**L'inconnue :** Donc vous me faites la conversation histoire de voir si je correspond à vos exigences, abuser de ma gentillesse d'une façon dont je passerai les détails, et me prouver à quel point vous êtes un vil et horrible Lord noir ? Et par la même occasion, m'utiliser pour je ne sais quel but stratégique ? _ironisa t-elle._

_Le beau ténébreux arqua un sourcil, très expressif comme attitude, puis s'exclama :_

**Tom :** J'encourage en effet fortement les pratiques de mangemorts. Et vous utiliser, quelle idée splendide.

---------

...: _retourneur de temps_ :...

_--------_

**Tom :** Je soutiens le ministère. Vous ne leur êtes d'aucun avantage.

--------

...: _retourneur de temps_ :...

_--------_

**Tom :** Mm…envie de faire l'expérience de ma sombre puissance?

--------

...: _retourneur de temps_ :...

_--------_

**Tom :** Je n'œuvre que pour moi-même, et ne répond donc aux ordres, ni aux enjeux stratégiques de personne.

**L'inconnue :** Suivre son propre chemin. Une philosophie intéressante.

**Tom : **Et puis, regardez-moi, ai-je l'air de quelqu'un qui a besoin d'aide? N'ai-je pas un charme suffisamment ensorcelant pour parvenir à vous convaincre?

_Il lui lança un regard à faire fondre un glacier tout entier, si ce n'est l'Arctique, l'Antarctique, et le pôle Nord par la même occasion._

_--------_

...: _retourneur de temps_ :...

_--------_

**Tom :** Et la pratique des Impardonnables ne requiert tout simplement l'aide de personne, excepté la haine. L'excellence en Avada Kedavra surtout, _s'exclama t-il le regard brûlant._

_--------_

...: _retourneur de temps _:...

_--------_

**Tom :** J'essaye toujours de faire de mon mieux pour atteindre mes objectifs.

_La belle inclina la tête en guise d'accord._

**L'inconnue : **Le respect des autres n'est cependant pas à négliger.

**Tom :** Exception faite de ces ignobles moldus.

---------

...: _retourneur de temps_ :...

_--------_

**Tom :** Exception faite des elfes de maison.

--------

...: _retourneur de temps _:...

--------

**Tom : **S'ils leméritent vraiment. Vous avez mentionné la bibliothèque, un choix tentant. Laquelle est-ce ?

**L'inconnue : **Celle de Poudlard me semble tout à fait appropriée.

**Tom :** Oh, je vois, _un air malicieux s'inscrit sur son magnifique visage._

**L'inconnue : **La bibliothèque de Poudlard ne vous inspire t-elle pas ?

**Tom :** Au contraire, elle est parfaite…

**L'inconnue :** Mais ?

**Tom :** La section interdite est terriblement pauvre en ouvrages de magie noire.

--------

...: _retourneur de temps_ :...

_--------_

**L'inconnue :** la bibliothèque de Poudlard me semble être judicieux.

**Tom :** Vous aimez y passer du temps ?

**L'inconnue :** Et vous aimez avoir réponse à tout ?

**Tom :** Démontrer mon autorité à ceux qui abusent de la leur, me réchauffe tout particulièrement le cœur. Mais vous n'avez guère à vous en soucier.

**L'inconnue :** Les sujets dont vous n'êtes pas maître en la matière, n'attisent pas votre intérêt.

_Le sorcier fixa la belle de son regard intense, plongeant ses deux yeux sombres dans les siens avant de répondre._

**Tom :** Je ne les considère pas vraiment comme de réels sujets, en effet.

**L'inconnue :** Ils ne le sont _donc_ pas, _ajouta t-elle dans un murmure._

**Tom :** Et votre soif de connaissance semble surpasser incontestablement tout sentiment de danger, quel qu'il soit.

**L'inconnue :** Tout à fait.

**Tom :** Et utiliser ce savoir dans le but de servir la cause à laquelle vous croyez, elle aussi quelle qu'elle soit, me paraît évidente.

**L'inconnue :** Pourquoi en arriver jusque là ?

_Son esprit fut envahit par cette voix. Somptueuse._

**Tom :** Ce n'est qu'une simple question de point de vue, et…

**L'inconnue :** De raison, de savoir et d'application. Assurément.

_Le sourire du jeune sorcier s'agrandit._

**Tom :** Et vous serez en admiration devant mes talents ?

**L'inconnue :** Qui suis-je pour en juger… _répondit-elle d'un ton fébrile_.

**Tom :** Vous voulez toujours que je vous accompagne, n'est-ce pas ? Je risque fort de vous être d'une aide précieuse… en commençant par transplaner, _chuchota t-il._

**L'inconnue : **C'est certain… il vous suffisait de demander…

**Tom et l'inconnue :** d'exiger…

_Il posa délicatement une main sur la sienne, l'attirant à lui sans trouver de résistance. _

_----------------------------------------------_

_------------------_

_---------_

_--_

_...:** Avoir du pouvoir, c'est contrôler le temps des autres, le sien propre, le temps du présent et celui de l'avenir, le temps du passé et celui des mythes**_ :...

--

_**+ The end. +**_

-----------


End file.
